warriorsfanficfandomcom-20200213-history
Bleeding Love
Part of the Songfic Series. Story Warning: This contains spoilers for both Long Shadows and Sunrise. Read at your own risk. :Closed up from love, I didn't need the pain :So, Squirrelflight really wasn't there mother? Hollyleaf, Lionblaze, and Jayfeather's? Brilliant. :Once or twice was enough, and it was all in vain :You know, some cats would say I'm obsessed with Squirrelflight. :Time starts to pass, before ya know it you're frozen :I say they're right. :But somethin' happened for the very first time with you, :My heart melts into the ground, found somethin' true, :And everyone's lookin' 'round thinkin' I'm going crazy :I really love Squirrelflight, and it hurt me when she passed me up for that piece of fox dung, Brambleclaw. But maybe there's hope now....now that I know he isn't their father.... :Maybe, maybe.... :But I don't care what they say, :I'm in love with you, :They try to pull me away, :But they don't know the truth :My heart is crippled from the vein that I keep on closin', :You cut me open and I... :And some cats thing I should go mate with Whitewing. :Like I'd ever do that, she's too....you know....too good for me. I wouldn't want to ruin her. Besides, the only one for me is Squirrelflight. Of that, I'm sure. :Keep bleedin', I keep, keep bleedin' love :I keep bleedin', I keep, keep bleedin' love :Keep bleedin', keep, keep bleedin' love :You cut me open and I... :I turn around, and I see Squirrelflight. She looks embarrassed, and quickly turns her head away. I glance at Brambleclaw, who is a couple fox-lengths away. I smirk, yet he looks confused. Why would I smirk at him? Like he'd ever know. :I then look at Hollyleaf. She's whispering with Jayfeather and glaring at me. I'm sure she's gossiping about me. Though, I deserve it. :Tryin' hard not to hear, but they talk so loud... :Their piercing sounds, kill my ears, :Try to fill me with doubt, :Yet I know that the goal is to keep me from fallin' :I need to clear my thoughts. Yeah, I'll go out and hunt. :I crouch down, in front of a squirrel, wouldn't you know it? I kill it immediately, and see it's face. :It has the face of my love. :And nothin' greater than the rush that comes with your embrace, :And in this world of loneliness I see ya face, :Yet everyone around me thinks that I'm goin' crazy :Maybe, maybe :What's wrong with me? What, am I mad? I surely must be. I already know I am. :But I don't care what they say, :I'm in love with you, :They try to pull me away, :But they don't know the truth :My heart's crippled from the vein that I keep on closin', :You cut me open and I... :"Ashfur? Can we talk?" :I turn and I see the real Squirrelflight's face. :"There's nothing to say," I reply gruffly. :"There's everything to say." :I Keep bleedin', keep, keep bleedin' love :I keep bleedin', I keep, keep bleedin' love :Keep bleedin' keep keep bleedin' love :You cut me open... :"Please, Ashfur, don't tell! You don't know how much it would hurt Leaf-" :"Oh? Leafpool is the mother? Yipee." I say rudely. :Squirrelflight sighs. "I said too much. Listen, Ashfur. I did love you, but that's gone now. You know that." :"I was just your replacement. I don't care. I still love you, Squirrelflight. And I always will." With that, I turn away, and follow Thornclaw's scent to see him hunting. :To my surprise, he actually turns away from his vole to tell me something. :"She really hurt you, didn't she?" :And it's drainin' all of me, :Oh, they find it hard to believe :I'll be wearing these scars for everyone to see :"Yeah." :"I don't know why you love her anymore. I know it's hard to let go, but...." :That made me furious. I could feel the heat rush through my body. "What do you know? You've never had a mate." :He looks at me sadly. "If you think about it, neither have you." :I don't care what they say, I'm in love with you :They try to pull me away, but they don't know the truth :My heart's crippled from the vein that I keep on closin', :You cut me open and I... :I snarled, then dashed away, by a brook. I looked down into the water, and lapped it up. Why, StarClan? I love Squirrelflight, but why do I have to be obsessed with her? :Keep bleedin', keep, keep bleedin' love :I keep bleedin', I keep, keep bleedin' love :Suddenly, claws ripped into my stomach. I looked around frantically. I shockingly realized that Hollyleaf had crawled underneath me and ripped into my belly. I felt the blood pour from me.... :Keep bleedin', keep, keep bleedin' love :Oh, you cut me open and I.... :Keep bleedin', I keep, keep bleedin' love :I keep bleedin', keep, keep bleedin' love :Keep bleedin', keep, keep bleedin' love :Does love mean never having to say you're sorry? Yes. I'm not sorry I loved Squirrelflight. I'm happy I spent every moment with her. :Oh, oh-oh-oh-oh, yeah yeah... :And even though I already know the answer to this question.... :Keep bleedin' love.... :Does she feel sorry? Category:Fan Fictions Category:Cloverfang's Fanfics Category:Songfic